mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Deedge
Rare Deedges are so handy! They've got a knack for invention, and relish every opportunity to take something apart and put back together again in a completely different way. Miraculously, the objects they recraft still work, even after reassembly! Such is the case with their state-of-the-art guilded amp sets, which blast out beats just as well as common Deedges' regular ice(boom)boxes. Just goes to show that there's more than one way to skin a Stritch. Description The Rare Deedge is a Deedge with blue fur, compared to the cyan fur of common Deedges. Its boomboxes are made of colored ice blocks, and its speakers are actual speakers. Its headphones are a lot more advanced, and also possibly being embedded into the monster's head. If looked upon closely, its fingernails are golden. Song Audio sample: The Deedge Monster's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. On Gold Island, the Deedge's song consists of a melodic series of electronic tones. Breeding The Rare Deedge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any element. The breeding combination is the same as the Deedge as follows: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle On Shugabush Island, the Deedge must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. A Deedge with any monster (except Rare Deedge) will not create a Deedge or a Rare Deedge. Note that any Rare Monster that is in a combination can be the same as its common counterpart. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Deedge.png|Deedge|link=Deedge|linktext=Deedge Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Deedge *?? *?? *?? See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Deedge" is a probable portmanteau between "DJ" and "Fridge". Notes * It is the 2nd Rare quad. * The Rare Deedge makes Shugabush Island the first island to complete its collection of Rare Monsters. (Single-element monsters do not have Rare variants.) * The Rare Quibble also has a rainbow-colored keyboard instead of a monochromatic one. Category:Rare Monsters